The years after
by Cody1998
Summary: Hi this is a story that takes place about 2 months after Percy and his friends defeat Gaea Main characters- Percy,Jason,Reyna,Thalia,Nico,Annabeth,Leo,Piper,Frank,Hazel Pov- Percy Jason
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction so here it goes

Percy

I woke up in the morning and decided to go for a walk. Jason, Frank, and Hazel had went back to camp Jupiter. That wasn't even the bad news, Jason and Piper had broken up two months ago; because, the had to be separated. I walked to the lake and saw Annabeth come running up. She said "The gods have summoned us and the rest of the seven, as well as Nico, Reyna, and Thalia". Oh great well let's go get Leo and Piper. When we walked into bunker 9 where Leo always was we caught them two making out! I was all like well Piper you got over Jason fast. Annabeth slapped me, but it was totally worth it. We told them the news and I got Mrs. O'Leary to shadow travel us up to Mt. Olympus. Piper was amazed at what Annabeth had constructed, it was truly a sight to behold. We didn't see any of our Roman friends but Nico and Thalia were already here. Thalia and Nico helped a lot in our final battle with Gaea. We walked into the throne room together, that's when Piper saw Jason and she ran out crying. Then in a flash Aphrodite ran out to comfort her


	2. Chapter 2

I'm at the lake typing on my IPad that's why these chapters are short when I get home I promise they'll be longer also this will probably be around 20 chapters hope y'all enjoy

Jason  
After the war when Frank, Hazel, and I went back to Camp Jupiter. We were afraid the Romans would kill us for siding with the Greeks. But as it turns out there were fireworks and parties all throughout New Rome. I was so relieved. When we landed jumping out of Apollo's chariot, Reyna rushed up hugged me and said "We need to talk now". My head started hurting and I would've sworn I was about to be killed. We walked inside Reyna's house. Then she told me how Juno had stopped them from fighting against the Greeks. Then they united and came to fight them monster army in Athens, Greece. She learned Jason had broken up with Piper. Reyna told Jason of the death toll which was almost as heavy as the one from the Titan war. The Romans had spent days roaming Alaska for the rest of their imperial gold weapons. They also found a way to mine the imperial. Just then Frank burst into the room grabbed Reyna and Jason and they transported to Mt. Olympus. They were talking to Jupiter and Juno. That's when Piper walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own PJO or HO please review with constructive criticism

Percy  
When Piper ran out, I could see the disgust in Annabeth's eyes looking at Jason. When I was almost sure Annabeth was about to lunge at Jason, Zeus hurriedly began his consultation. He explained how Hera wanted the two camps to converge together. Reyna looked like she was gonna kill somebody. Then she yelled " Hell no I am not sharing a camp with these Greeks". Athena being the war goddess of Greece told her to shut up. Annabeth cracked a little smile. I can sense Annabeth as well as Athena don't really like Reyna; considering that she's the daughter of Bellona. "Anyway" said Hera quite annoyed I plan to have the camp built somewhere in Texas; preferably, on the border of Louisiana. Maybe on the beach or up north at the lake Toledo Ben. I liked the idea of being at the lake or beach. Then Jason stood up to make an argument saying "Then which gods would we use, because I'm not using the Greek gods and I'm pretty sure that Percy doesn't want to use Roman gods". I'm gonna have to agree with Jason on that said every demigod here including me. Then Hera said that's were your wrong since Annabeth completed getting the Athena Statue back to Greece the gods will no longer be split between two personalities. Fine I said but who will train us Chiron or Lupa. Well Since Lupa doesn't live at the camp Chiron will be the trainer. But what about Praetors and cohorts yelled Reyna. Well that might be a problem stammered Hera. We are not converging yelled Jason and Reyna. Quiet Jason yelled Zeus, and that's when Piper walked back in. She walked up beside Annabeth. That's when Hera lost her temper and yelled loud enough for Kronos to hear all the way in Tartarus "the to camps will converge"! Since Hera is Jason's patron he said yea mam but Reyna still had daggers in her eyes but she finally agreed. Then Zeus said this meeting was over and that construction on this new camp would begin immoderately. So Zeus shot us back to our own camps.


End file.
